1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method of routing to a destination by using navigation devices.
2. Prior Art
Methods for evaluating and using traffic information, in particular in navigation devices or systems for routing are generally known in the prior art, so there is no need for detailed disclosure of the various steps. For example, it is known to give general or individual recommendations of diversions on the basis of information about traffic congestion. Regardless of the functioning mode of routing aids, designated as navigation devices, in individual cases, navigation devices are capable of indicating to the user the route to a desired destination starting from the position at that moment.
The present position is identified, for example, by a GPS sensor (Global Positioning System). These data are then linked to the data of the desired destination and the route to the destination worked out. Once this process is complete, the user is informed of the results of the routing acoustically or visually, the xe2x80x9cexecutionxe2x80x9d of the route the desired destination being monitored by appropriate sensors. The latter ensures, for example, that, on leaving the worked out route, the driver receives an instruction or else the navigation device works out a new routing to the destination adapted to the changed conditions, based on the new situation.
Optionally it can be provided in navigation devices that they work out not just one route to the destination, but provide a multiplicity of possibilities for reaching the destination and from these possibilities output to the user the shortest or fastest connection, depending on which of these possibilities the user chooses or presets.
It is further known that the user can file specific points of interest to him/her on route in a memory device. If, for example, the user is interested in a particular kind of museum he/she can lodge this interest in one of the storage locations in the memory device. This then results in the user being shown on his/her journey how to reach quickly one of the museums he/she is interested in. If the user does confirm he/she wants to visit the museum shown, because he/she has some time, he/she is then guided to the museum using the navigation system. To keep the display of interesting points on route within bounds, it can be provided, for example, thatxe2x80x94to keep to our examplexe2x80x94only those are offered which lie within a radius which can be set by the user. Also, for the same reasons, display of museums the user has already visited can be suppressed.
Further, combination of navigation devices with services is also known, which, depending on the route or routes worked out, provide data on the state of the roads and/or the traffic situation on these routes. These data provided by the respective service serve, for example, to work out alternative routes to the destination, by which the user can reach his/her destination without interruption and with as little congestion as possible, if there are jams on the preferred routes.
It is often the case, however, that in peak traffic hours not only the main route but also the alternative routes are blocked. It can also occur that there are no alternative routes available. This undeniably results in vehicle drivers spending varying amounts of time wasted in jams.
Therefore the object of the invention is to provide a further method of evaluating traffic information which makes it possible to avoid pointless waiting in traffic hold-ups.
This object is achieved by the method according to claim 1. Advantageous developments and further developments of the invention are found in the subordinate claims.
According to the invention it is therefore provided in an initially mentioned method for evaluating traffic information transmitted by a traffic information service that the size of the calculated anticipated delay in journey time together with a recommendation to interrupt the journey is displayed if the anticipated delay in journey time in the present travel direction is greater than a given value.
An advantageous further development of the method according to the invention is characterised in that before the recommendation to interrupt the journey is displayed an alternative route is worked out and the delay in journey time using the alternative route is calculated and the display of the recommendation to interrupt the journey is output if the shortest of the worked out anticipated delays in journey time is greater than the given value.
In this way is ensured that users of the method according to the invention receive adequate information on the traffic situation on the route in front of them to tide them sensibly over times of traffic congestion.
It is advantageous therein if the given value can be pre-determined by users. In this way it is possible for users to decide in advance from what length of delay they would like their attention to be drawn to the possibility of interrupting their journey. If, for example, a truck driver wishes to use times of congestion to comply with his obligatory resting times, a minimum length of the break is required to keep to the regulations.
Another configuration of the invention is characterised in that a route guide to a particular interesting point on route is offered if the time needed for the visit to the interesting point on route as a given value is less than the worked out anticipated delay in journey time, the time needed for the visit to the interesting point on route being calculated from the length of the journey there and back as well as a pre-determinable or pre-determined length of stay at the interesting point on route.
Thus it can be ensured that in visiting the interesting point on route no loss of time occurs, as the time needed for the journey there and back is less than the delay caused by the congestion.
More accurate time details are achieved if in the calculation of the time needed for the visit to the interesting point on route the types of roads to be used on the way to the interesting point on route, the maximum speeds permitted on them and possibly the previous driving behaviour of the user are taken into account.
Advantageously it can be provided that the user""s points of interest on route and/or categories of points of interest on route can be pre-determined.